Naruto's Hooter Angel
by Chris Nest
Summary: When Naruto is taken to Hooters for his birthday he sees Ino and falls hard and so does Ino. But when both try to trick each other into liking each other what happens? Who will win, you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: "Guess who's back! I am and I'm ready to please once again. I know I showed you all a preview of this story in Change of Heart where I think I pulled the best prank of my life. But on another note I'll go ahead and tell you all about one of my best friends storie's. It's called House of Awesome, much like the House of Mouse but with Nintendo, Sega, WWE, Disney, and other character's from games or shows. I cohost with Sarispy56 to bring you all entertainment. So after you read this I suggest you read House of Awesome, but now, enjoy the story. But remember in games and stories…. I lie, I cheat, I steal… stay awesome!"

()()()()()()()()

A year ago Naruto defeated Madara Uchiha in a great war. The village was rebuilt and lives were restored and peace returned to the land. But although Naruto was cheered and loved by all, he still felt bad on his birthday because it reminded him of what was inside him lurking, ready to feed. Naruto was in his apartment staying in bed so the villagers wouldn't hit or attack him. But truth be told the villagers didn't care, they saw Naruto as a hero, the best tamer, the strongest of the strong. It didn't matter if he had the fox in him, they adored him and knew who they wanted to be Hokage someday. But today three of Naruto's best friends were gonna take him somewhere to celebrate his birthday. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji made their way to Naruto's front door. Kiba knocked on the door but Naruto told them to go away. "Naruto you do this every year, things have changed, just come out and celebrate your birthday." "No." "Shikamaru if you please." Shikamaru rolled his eyes before using his Shadow Possession Jutsu to make Naruto walk out of his room and follow them. "No I don't want to go!" "Like a screaming kid, Naruto everyone in the village is worried about you, just come out and celebrate." Kiba explained as Naruto was still being forced to walk. "Plus they village even agreed to let you eat anywhere you wanted for free." Shikamaru finished. Naruto then thought about all the stuff he could eat while there, and decided to go along. They came to a place called Hooters which Naruto didn't know this place had been there.

"Now Naruto this place was built a week ago and they were literally begging for you to come try their food." Kiba said. "So I eat for free, right?" "We all do Naruto, so go crazy and eat till you drop." Naruto smiled the fox like smile as the Shikamaru released his hold on Naruto and the four walked inside and got a booth. The first thing Naruto noticed was the place was full of women in tight tank tops and short shorts. He couldn't hide the blush he was getting since it felt a little awkward. "What's wrong Naruto getting nervous?" Kiba asked with a sneaky smile. "No way just feel's, different." "You'll get used to it, Kiba can't control his eyes like Choji and I can." "Is there a problem with that?" "No not at all dog boy." "Ahem orders please?" "Oh sorry about that, whoa." Kiba wasn't starring at the girl he was shocked of who it was. "Ino?" Now she was blushing since they were now seeing her in the most unexpected outfit. "So when did this happen I wonder." "None of your business Shikamaru, it's none of your businesses to be honest." "We'll ma'am may we take our orders?" Ino wasn't embarrassed now she was getting irritated which caused her to bonk Kiba on the head leaving a good mark. "I feel better now what do you all want?" Shikamaru ordered chili cheese fries, the hottest wings they had, Western BBQ burgers for all of them, and medium drinks but a large for Naruto. "Wonderful now if that's all I'll go tell them what you want." "Ino wait I believe your forgetting something." "I know I was kinda hoping you all would forget that, he's the only one we're not allowed to make dance although I enjoy it." "So what else are you allowed to do?" Ino blushed before telling them none of the business and quickly walking off. "Naruto I think you're in for a huge surprise, Naruto?" Naruto was starring in the direction Ino was in, he never thought of her in that way. He felt attracted to her, he had never been attracted to any other girl except Sakura. But he could care less about Sakura he had "other" things on his mind. The way the outfit fit her so well and wrapped her body so perfectly drove him wild. But was it aloud to feel this way about his crushes best friend? He didn't know and he didn't care, he had to have her, he had to get a date with his Hooters angel.

"Earth to Naruto, you awake in there?" Naruto shook his head and regained his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all." All three of them especially Kiba noticed the huge blush on Naruto's face. "So Naruto who in this building could make you blush like that I wonder." Kiba said with a sly smile. "Nobody, I don't know what you're talking about." "Let's see is it her, her, maybe her, the only one left is Ino." Naruto's blush got darker as the thoughts of Ino flooded his mind once again. "Ino, it's Ino, man do you got it bad, you're like the only guy who didn't get all gaga over her, I never expected you to fall for her." "Shut up Kiba it wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring me here." "So what are you going to do now lover boy, and I'm guessing your over Sakura now." "Don't bring her up, I've got different plans but I can't just walk up to her and ask her out." "Naruto if I know Ino she likes a challenge she hates it when a guy doesn't find her attractive so if she finds out you don't, she'll chase after you to make you think she's attractive." Shikamaru explained. "But I already do." "That's why we're going to pretend, I'll go talk to her and set things into play, and Kiba be quiet." "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

"Hey Ino got a minute?" Ino turned towards her friend expecting a smart remark from Kiba. "Sure." "I know how you feel about guys chasing after you so Kiba thought I should tell you there's one guy who doesn't want to chase you or has any type of interests in you." Ino was now left speechless and then that shock went into all out rage. But then she realized that Kiba said it and it can't be true. "I get it, it's a trick right, there's no way anyone could resist my good looks." "Actually there is Ino Kiba thought it be best to tell you in here that way you couldn't cause a huge fuss over it." Ino crossed her arms and waited for Shikamaru to name the person who didn't have interests in her. "Kiba told me you wouldn't even attempt to get this person to like you because once you did you wouldn't get rid of him." "Just tell me who it is already." "Naruto, it's Naruto." Ino was looking at Naruto then back at Shikamaru over and over again until she facepalmed herself. "Guess Kiba was right, you won't do it." Shikamaru started to walk away until. "Who said I wouldn't, I can get him to at least find me attractive, I mean how hard could it be?" "Ino your talking about the guy who chased your best friend for years, years." Ino thought and thought of ways to get the blonde knucklehead to fall for her and not her friend. Then she got an idea, and since it was Naruto's birthday she could do it without any gossip or rumors flying around. "Go back to your table Shika, there's nothing a Yamanaka can't do, especially me." With a victorious smile Shikamaru walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well what did she say?" "Years of knowing that woman really makes it easy to trick her, she's got something planned for you." "So I just have to pretend not to be attracted to her right?" "Correct problem is you'll have to do it with her wearing that." "There's no way Naruto could pull that off." "We'll see Kiba, watch me." Ino was carrying their food to their table which she didn't like but to be victorious she had to do it. Ino was told things by Sakura that drove Naruto wild and how to get him to leave her alone. "Here you go." Ino placed the food down with no looks from Naruto but she would be getting them after her plan was complete. "Wow this looks good." Kiba said as he ate a bite of chili fries. Ino pretended to not enjoy what she was about to do. "Well Naruto it's your lucky day, rules of the job the birthday boy gets a kiss on the cheek from their waitress." Ino bent over and kissed Naruto on the cheek right where his whiskers were. They were sensitive to Naruto so it sent shivers through his entire body, he had to use every bit of strength to not turn around and kiss her. Ino finally pulled away hoping it did the trick but he only blushed that was it. Until he smiled and with that she expected victory but. "Thanks Ino." "You're welcome but don't tell anyone else I did that." Ino walked away not only defeated but irritated. When she was out of earshot Naruto's face got red, I mean bright red. "I'm happy." "But we're not done yet, if I know Ino she'll keep trying until she gets you to confess someway."

"Naruto, that knucklehead isn't going to be easy. But he has no idea, I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve." Ino thought and thought until she got an idea. "That's it, no man should be able to resist that, he's mine this time."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "So you all like, good. Because my guest is helping with my next chapter and it has to do with a song and dancing. You do the math, so hope you all enjoy. Remember in this story somewhere at some point, I'll lie, I'll cheat, or I'll steal. Stay Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: "Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two and now for my guest back from the dead, Eddie Guerrero!"

Eddie: "Hola amigo thanks for having me on."

Chris: "No prob Eddie, Eddie's here to help me with the romance of the story."

Eddie: "Corregir mi amigo ahora con la historia!" (Correct my friend now on with the story)

Chris: "And here we go, enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Naruto and friends were discussing what they thought Ino would try next and how long they should keep it up. Kiba on the other hand loved tricking people including the biggest gossip in Konoha. But none of them expected what Ino was about to try next.

"Okay girls understand the plan?" Ino asked making sure everything would work. "We sure do Ino, we've never done this before but it sounds fun." The girls Ino was talking to resembled the Bella Twins from WWE except one was a red head and the other was blonde. Both worked at Hooters to so you already know the rest of their clothing. "Good now let's see the knucklehead resist this. You know what to do go get him and tell him." "Yes ma'am." The redhead walked over to the table the four were sitting at. "Excuse sir but please come with me, it's required that if it's someone's birthday they get up and dance." Kiba burst out laughing knowing Naruto hated that kind of stuff. "Do I have to?" "Yes you do or we can't let you come back." Naruto thought about never seeing Ino in that outfit again and stood up to follow the employee. "Oh Shikamaru I wish I had a camera so bad right now." "What a drag, remind me why we brought you?"

"This way sir, now stand right here. Oh and I forgot to mention your waitress recommended this and will be joining you."

Naruto's jaw dropped now that he found out this was Ino's doing, but she was going to be dancing with him. What have I gotten myself into? Naruto thought. Ino acting cocky snuck up behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around and he swore his eyes would pop out of their sockets when he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was down, her top looked like it had gotten smaller and the tights also looked tighter. Naruto thought he had to be imagining this but it took everything he had not to stare.

"Hope you're ready." "Ye.. ye.. yeah I'm ready." "Now let's see here this will work good." Ino turned on the song of her choosing that fit what she was about to do, Sway by the Pussycat Dolls started to play. Ino started to sing while slowly walking towards Naruto with a look of need. Ino slid her hand under Naruto chin and he almost followed. "When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway." Ino put Naruto's hands around her waist and then swaying back and forth before walking around him was more. "Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more." She then traced his chest with her finger making it harder for him to resist and kind of easy to see affection or attraction. "Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease." She backed up and wrapped her hair around him letting the ocean breeze scent make it even more enjoyable for him. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could take this but he had to. "When we dance, you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me." Ino pinted to Naruto when she said you and back at her when she said me. "Other dancers may be on the floor." The other two girls sang as backups. (Be on the floor) "Dear, but my eyes see only you." (See only you) "Only you have that magic technique." Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear. "When we sway I go weak." (I go so weak) "I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins. (It begins) Ino backed up a bit until both were eye and eye. "Make me thrill as only you know how." (You know how) "Sway me smooth, sway me now." (Give me more) Ino put Naruto's hands back around her waist and her arms around his neck. Like a man possessed Naruto actually started swaying her back and forth. "Sway me, make me." (Hey yeah) "Thrill me, hold me, bend me, ease me, you have a way with me." (Me) Naruto bent Ino down and brought her back up and danced along surprisingly elegant. He was behind her now arms still around her waist. She laid her head back on his shoulder and she had forgotten her plan. (Hey yeah) "Sway me. Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes see only you, only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak." (Weak, weak, weak, weak) "I go weak." (Weak, weak, weak) Ino spun around and was face to face with Naruto and moved closer causing him to pull her closer. "I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins, make me thrill as only you know how." ( You know how) "Sway me smooth, sway me now." ( Sway me now) Ino started whispering in Naruto's ear sending shivers through his body. "Make me thrill as only you know how." (Ohh, come sway me) "Sway me smooth, sway me now." (Come sway me baby, come and sway me) "Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now. Sway me, sway me." Naruto dipped Ino and held her there both eye to eye. "Sway me now." The entire place erupted in applause for both of them, Ino had forgotten all about her plan.

"Shikamaru what are you looking at?" Kiba asked being curious. "I think I see a look in Ino's eyes I haven't seen in years." "What kind of look?" Choji asked. "It's the look she would have when she daydreamed about Sasuke."

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you could dance." "Niether did I." Naruto helped her up which both realized they were still holding each other. Both jumped back at the same time with huge blushes. "Thanks Ino that was fun." "You to, I kinda enjoyed myself." Naruto smiled the normal fox like smile and returned to his seat. But Shikamaru had paid the bill for everyone except Naruto who ate for free. They left the building as Naruto still had a huge smile and blush. Choji and Kiba went their separate ways leaving Naruto and Shikamaru alone. "Naruto you did good, she probably knows by now you like her." "Then what do I do now?" "Well, let's just say I think she fell for you, I saw the look in her eyes. She fell hard." Naruto jumped up pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's right arm. "Naruto that also means she's expects you to ask her out, she's used to boys asking her out." "So I ask her out right?" "No, she hates it when someone gives in. She denies it but she loves it when a guy plays hard to get. The harder the better." "So that means I still pretend I don't like her?" "I'm saying show you like her but don't ask her out, eventually she'll do it herself. She's never asked out anyone, so this will drive her crazy." Naruto thought about it for a minutes and decided it be fun to mess with a girl who liked him. "Okay just tell me what to do." "Okay here's the plan."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "That was fun wasn't it?"

Eddie: "Wonderful, fantastico, perfeccion!" (Fantastic, perfection)

Chris: "Eddie likes it, now I'm having a voting poll right now for this story but you have to PM me to vote."

Eddie: "Amigo Chris wants to see if any of you readers want senior Naruto to sing my theme song, "I Lie I cheat I Steal" at some point of the story."

Chris: "So vote if you would like Naruto to sing Eddie's theme "I Lie I Cheat I Steal". You may also review if you like. So to vote PM or review the story."

Eddie: "Adios amigo's!"

Chris: "Stay Awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: "Hey everyone I'm back and for a reviewer of mine I've decided to have Naruto sing one of Eddie's themes Latino Heat."

Eddie: "Muchas gracias, muchisimas gracias mcblackhawk!" (Thank you very much)

Chris: "And surprise surprise I've decided to change this story into a musical type thing but not where everyone sings every second that's just weird in my opinion. But there will be more songs one is going to be Latino Heat and it's in this chapter."

Eddie: "Amigo's we're going to party tonight!"

Chris: "So sit back and enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

**Bold = Inner Ino**

Underlined = Thoughts

Ino had said good bye to her coworkers and was on her way back to the flower shop. She nearly forgot her plan but she was kinda in the middle of an argument with herself. **"Just say you like him already I know you do." **"How many times do I have to say it, I don't like Naruto Uzamaki." **"That look in your eyes, the way you pretty much let him take control, yeah you don't like him alright." **"I'm starting to wish Forehead didn't tell me how to get an inner me." **"Get used to it, I'm your thoughts and what you really think so everything I say is true, you like Naruto. The way he held you made you melt in his arms." **Ino was blushing now and getting frustrated. "Can we please stop talking about the knucklehead? I don't like him, he's annoying, childish, immature…. Strong, good looking." **"Strong and good looking huh, knew you liked him." **"I didn't mean it, shut up." **"Fine the sooner you admit the better you'll feel." **"I have nothing to admit besides he likes Sakura, he can't stand me." **"That's not what I saw." **"What are you talking about?" **"Your friend Shikamaru has been talking to Naruto right before your every attempt to get him to find you attractive." **Ino stopped and told her inner self to continue. **"Haven't you notice it looked like they were planning, Shikamaru knows how you hate it when a guy doesn't find any interests in you, so it only makes sense that your blonde dreamboat is pretending not to find you attractive so you'll chase after him." **Ino stopped and now her emotions were a mixture of happiness and anger. "When I get my hands on them they are in so much trouble!" **"Wait a minute girl I got an idea." **"What!" **"If they like messing with you why don't we do it back?" **"Go on." **"You know what guys dislike and like, so use it to you know, tease Naruto?" **Ino thought about it and smiled deviously. "Okay and I know just what to do first."

Meanwhile Shikamaru was at Naruto's apartment telling him what Ino loved and what she hated. Naruto was shocked Shikamaru knew so much about her considering the fact she gossips about everything. "And flowers are just the way to get to her, she loves them. Any flower will do." "Shikamaru don't you think she'll eventually catch on?" "That will be a problem, she can read minds so we'll have to be careful but it is easy to trick her." "So what's the plan?" "First off I suggest first off you train without your shirt." Naruto cleaned out his ears thinking he heard wrong. "Repeat that did you just say take off my shirt?" "Naruto Ino like every girl in the world love muscles, she's see's your muscles and you make her more determined to get you." "That's pretty smart Shikamaru, okay I'll do it." "Good now if you need any more help call me." Shikamaru left Naruto's apartment leaving Naruto to get ready. Naruto ran into his room and turned on some music to get him motivated. Unknowingly Naruto started singing along. "Latino heat.. chica, tu quieres jugar con un Latino? Latino heat, latino heat, c'mon! "Latino heat, mami, latino heat! Vena qui, con latino heat. Hittin' up the hunnies that look so sweet, I slam 'em on the mat and then I uh uh."

Ino was on her way to Naruto when she heard the music just barely, so she walked up to the door and listened in.

"Sit down on my lap, 'cause I'm bringin' the heat. Por los todos o los menos, sit u quieres lo regreso. I'm not scared of you brother, 'cause I'm latin." Naruto already had his shirt off and doing pushups trying to look his best.

Out of curiosity Ino peeked through the keyhole and didn't expect to see Naruto, no shirt and working out. A blush came to her face immediately after she got first sight of him, her eyes were glued she couldn't move.

"Latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat! Oye mamacita, latino heat! Oye mamacita latino heat! Oye mamacita latino!" Naruto got up and started to pull ups on the steel bar in his bedroom doorway which was behind him. "Latino heat! Huh, huh, huh, huh, whah? Latino heat, latino heat, latino heat!"

Ino tried not to look but she couldn't deny she was enjoying the show. **"Enjoying the show are we?" **"Shut up I'm trying…" **"What I didn't quite catch that, you're trying to what?" **"Shut it I'm watching."

"Latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat, latino heat!" Naruto jumped down and grabbed and towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He got ready to leave and Ino hadn't noticed this so when Naruto opened the door she fell on her face. "Ino what are you doing?" Ino quickly got up trying to hide her blush and come up with an excuse. "I was just coming to see you for a favor." "Then why didn't you come in?" "I, well, I thought, it looked like you were busy." Ino's blush grew deeper and deeper the longer she had Naruto six pack on her mind. "Oh I get it, you were watching me weren't you?" "No way, why would you think that, I wasn't watching you through the keyhole, why would you think such a crazy thing?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at her attempt to hide her little act. "Well what was that favor you were going to ask me?" "Oh yeah I bought something and I want you to tell me if it's good or not." "Why don't you try it?" "Because I don't want to ruin my skin." "Okay I'll try the stuff." "Thank you." Naruto let her in and noticed the pink bag in her left hand. She put down on the couch and pulled out a pink tube like container. "Okay I bought a new type of massage oil and I want to see if they work." "Massage oil, why would you need massage oil?" "None of your business, now here let's try this one first." Ino put some of the clear fluid in her hadn't and put it on the back of Naruto's neck. "This one heat's up when you blow on it." Ino slowly blew on it sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "Does it work?" Naruto put his finger signaling he needed a minute, Ino realized it was working. "Maybe I'm not blowing hard enough." Ino blew again but a little harder making Naruto stand up straight because of the wave of pleasure it sent through his entire body. "Does it work." Naruto now trying to catch his breath answered. "They work, trust me." Ino with a victorious smile thought it be a good idea to try it now. "So any questions you like to ask me, about the oil or maybe how I'm doing?" Naruto's mind clicked in now he knew what she was doing and wasn't going to fall for it. "Not really any questions I like to ask except one. " Ino knew it was coming and couldn't wait but what would her answer be yes or no? "Do you need any help at the shop?" "Huh, why?" "I don't know I'm running low on money and your always complaining how hard the work is." **"Girl think if he's at work with you it means more time to get him to ask you out." **"But I already told you I don't like him." **"Yeah that explains why you enjoyed watching him shirtless working out, just admit it?" **"Fine I like the blonde knucklehead there, happy?" **"Yes now tell him you need help." **"Actually I do need help Naruto, I'm heading to the shop now, why don't you join me?" "Sure let me get a shirt on first." "No!" Naruto looked at her confused and wondering. "Why?" "You don't need a shirt, if you wear it you'll have to wear the same apron I wear." "Oh okay I don't want to wear that apron." "Thank goodness now I can work and get a free show, perfect." **"Now you just have to get him to ask you out." **"He will, he's stubborn but I'll break him." With Ino's thoughts the blonde duo made their way to the flower shop.

What is Ino's new plan and what will Naruto do to break Ino? Only time will tell in this competitive game of who ask who out? Will this game ever end? You'll have to wait and find out.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "So how did you all enjoy that little trick Ino pulled? I got it off a popular show George Lopez."

Eddie: "Amigo's listen up there is a new contest, but it determines the end of the story."

Chris: "Oh yeah, you the viewer's get to vote who you want to break and ask the other one out. Do you want Naruto to break and ask Ino out or do you want Ino to break and do what she's never done before and ask Naruto out?"

Eddie: "Adios amigo's!"

Chris: "Stay awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: "I'm back and it seems you all love this story, thanks for the reviews and in a later chapter I'll show everyone the vote counts."

Eddie: "I already voted amigo."

Chris: "You did, well who did you vote for?"

Eddie: "Ino, every women has a man who can make them fall."

Chris: "Oooookay then, well said, I think. Now let's see what happens next and what song I picked. Enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Ino had just unlocked the door to the shop and let Naruto in, Ino walked over to the counter where she always was. "So what do I do?" Ino looked around for something she didn't want to do and saw the huge heavy bags of fertilizer she hated lifting, there were about fifteen bags and each weighed a good hundred and thirty seven punds. "Could you take those bags of fertilizer and put it in the back?" Naruto looked over to the bags and agreed. He walked over and picked up twelve bags and put six on each shoulder and walked normally like they were nothing. Ino was dumbfounded by naruto's strength and how easy he made it look. "Showoff."

Ino picked up a magazine but still couldn't resist watching her blonde dream work. Naruto came back after putting all the bags in the back. "Now what?" "How about you clean the place?" "That's boring let's make it interesting?" Ino raised an eyebrow but liked the idea. "Go on." "If I can clean this whole place in twenty seconds flat you treat me to dinner." "Okay and if you lose you treat me to dinner." Both shook on it and Ino counted down for Naruto to start. "Three, two, one, go!" Naruto summoned thirty shadow clones and each started cleaning like the wind, Ino felt stupid that she forgot he could do that. The clock was ticking down with fifteen seconds left. Naruto still kept going and even cleaned up outside to showoff even more. Five seconds left Naruto dispelled his clones and left one smudge one the window behind him. He waited for the last second to wipe it clean.

"Your such a showoff." "Yeah I am, now when's dinner hun?" Ino blushed when Naruto called her that, he honestly expected a reaction and got it. "Four is when I get off and when you get off so you'll have to wait." "Fine with me, but seriously you should've expected me using shadow clones." "I know now I need you to…. There's nothing left to do, you did everything." "I did?" "Guess that means we get off early." Naruto opened the door for Ino being polite, he then followed her to where she had to treat him. Ino stopped at Ichiraku's Naruto's favorite place to eat. "You know me well." "Naruto everyone knows you eat here every day." "Guess you're right, now let's eat." Naruto stepped in and letting Ino in first, Naruto was acting strange. "Two please?" "Coming right up." Ino took her seat as Naruto did as well and right next to her. The bowls were set in front of them as Ino started eating normally. Naruto on the other hand ate like he normally did. "Naruto don't you think you should eat slower, you might choke?" Naruto stopped eating for a second and had a lone noodle on his nose making it look like he had a mustache. Ino couldn't help but a laugh a bit at the way he looked. "What's so funny?" "You got a noodle on your nose." Naruto looked down at the noodle on his nose and shook it off, with another giggle from Ino. After that they both got into a huge conversation like a date but neither seemed to notice. Afterwards Naruto walked Ino home where she thanked him and told him she had fun. Naruto smiled and agreed before making his way home. Ino walked up to her room and hummed a little tune to herself like she had the time of her life.

"**You go girl, nice trick." **"What trick?" **"Wow you seriously didn't know what you just did?" **"What, I just treated him to dinner." **"Girl he's all you ever think about plus that was a date, read my lips, a date." **"Oh you've got to be kidding me, how did he?" **"You got to admit he's good, Shikamaru's has to be telling him what you like and what you dislike." **"Your right but I actually don't care, the way he's trying is driving me wild. I don't know what makes me think of him that way but it's like he's invading my mind." **"Hey that's a song and a good one to." **"Yeah it kind of fits the moment. I better get ready for bed." Ino turned on her radio which played the song "Invading my Mind" by Jennifer Lopez.

"It's invading my mind and breaking the ice, I can't fight it, this feeling is invading my, my mind! I'm infected tonight, I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded my, my mind." Ino looked at Naruto out the window as she sang. "Can't decide, can't define what I feel inside, it's so bad, it's still good, prefer and love? It's a rush, it's so rough, this is out of the line. It's a storm and it rock, rock, rocks my mind." Ino blew Naruto a kiss but of course he didn't see it. She plopped down on her bed and continued. "My destiny, misery, this energy. It's invading my mind and breaking the ice, I can't fight it, this feeling is invading my, my mind! I'm infected tonight, I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded my, my mind. My mind, my mind, this feeling's invaded my mind. It's taken, invaded my, my mind!" Ino jumped off her bed and looked at her work outfit for tomorrow remembering when it all started. "Like a rock, wrecking ball crashing block, blok, block. I'm defensless, it penetrates my wall, freezing cold, steaming hot, sweaty drip, drip, drip! It's unstoppable, I can't shake it up! My destiny, misery, this energy, it's invading my mind and breaking the ice! I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded my, my mind!" Ino twirled around thinking of Naruto while she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and showoff her outfit. "My mind, my mind, this feeling's incaded my mind, my mind, my mind, it's taken, invaded my, my mind! It's taking me down and getting my high, it brings every fantasy to life, it's getting so loud out here all around, I just can't fight!" She once again plopped down on her bed thinking of Naruto as she finished. "It's invading my mind and breaking the ice, I can't fight it, this feeling is invading my, my mind! I'm infected tonight, I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded my, my mind." The song ended so she turned off the radio and fell asleep in bed thinking of Naruto.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "So what is Ino up to and when will this game end? Nobody knows but I'll give you all a hint about her next plan. It has to do with a beach."

Eddie: "Beautiful women, the sound of the waves, mother nature's beautiful creation."

Chris: "Don't forget to vote on who you all want to break and win, Naruto or Ino. I can't vote because well I'm the one writing the story, which now I got to ask myself why I keep asking you the questions I already know the answers to?"

Eddie: "You think to much amigo, until next time, adios amigo's!"

Chris: "Stay awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie: "Hola amigo's and welcome back to Chris Nest's story. I'm opening the show because his brother is now fighting him."

Chris: "Vizer get off!"

Vizer: "No, I will be the United States champion now give me the belt!"

I push Vizer off me as Eddie hit's him in the head with a steel chair. I walk up to Eddie and high five him for knocking out my bro.

Chris: "Sorry about that folks my bro suddenly took a wanting to my United States Championship."

Eddie: "So amigo's sit back and enjoy the show."

()()()()()()()()

Ino once again was done with her work and thinking of Naruto and how she would tease him this time. She had her head on her hand watching for customers that barely ever came in. But everytime right before her shift was over someone came in, like now. Ino looked up to see her best friend Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "Hello forehead." "Pig, listen up there's some rumor going around and it involves you." Ino now interested listened very closely. "People are saying that you've been chasing a hot blonde but people keep telling me they've been paid to not tell me what his name is." **"It must be our blonde hottie, doesn't want ugly getting jealous does he?" **"Oh Naruto I can't wait to see his face when he see's the surprise I have in store for him." "Hello earth to Ino, who were you thinking about?" "What makes you think I'm thinking about someone?" "Your blushing." Ino realized this and of course got frustrated and embarrassed. "Sakura I'm not telling you, because I would never hear the end of it from you." Sakura had a sly smile on now knowing it was someone she was embarrassed to be chasing. "All I know is he's blonde, and hot according to the villagers. So who is it?" "I'm not saying a thing, that's the only hint you're getting." "Fine but I'll find out who it is eventually." Sakura made her way for the door until Ino stopped her. "I thought it be a good idea to tell you I'm in the bikini shoot today." Sakura was caught off guard by Ino's plans. "It's to impress your guy isn't it?" Ino walked by with a cocky smile. "What do you think Billboard Brow?" Sakura decided to follow Ino in hopes of finding her secret blonde crush.

"A bikini shoot, in the village?" Shikamaru had finished explaining to Naruto that Ino was in the Village's bikini shoot today. "Yeah Ino's going to extreme measures to get with you, more extreme than Sasuke." "More than Sasuke, should I be worried?" "No you'll be fine, I hope." Shikamaru walked out liking the fact he scared Naruto. "Might as well go ahead and see Ino, now what time did he say the shoot was again? Oh yeah three." Naruto walked into his room to get ready to he looked his best as well. With his signature cloths on he left his apartment for the show.

"Ino just tell me who it is?" Ino sighed yet again as she slipped on her light purple bikini, Sakura kept asking Ino the entire way there. The dressing room wasn't that comfortable but was roomy. "Sakura for the last time I'm not telling you, it's too embarrassing." Sakura was outside the dressing room waiting for Ino to come out. "Just tell me, please? Can I have another hint other then he's blonde?" Ino suddenly got an idea how to make Sakura shut up. **"I know you're thinking what I'm thinking, go ahead and lead her off." **"Okay he's the smartest person I've ever met." "Really?" "Yeah he's so smart, he knows more then you." Sakura now furious yelled that she was gonna find the guy and beat him until he takes it back. Ino laughed to herself knowing she would finally be able to impress Naruto. Ino stepped out to show the photographer the suit. He was a fancy rich guy and worked for a popular magazine that Ino planned on being on the cover. "Wonderful magnificent beautiful!" "Thank you." Ino knew she had it in the bag but wanted Naruto there to tease him more.

Naruto on the other hand was on his way to the shoot when Sakura rushed right by him making him fall hard and dizzy. "What was that?" Sakura ran back to see if Naruto was okay but he looked dizzy. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't see you there." Sakura helped the blonde knucklehead to his feet but he was still a bit dizzy. "It's okay Sakura it looked kinda important." "Yeah Ino's been chasing after a guy she likes and all I know is he's smart and blonde." Naruto thought it was a good idea to mess with her a bit and see what else Ino's been saying about him. "Ino chasing a guy, no way." "Yeah I didn't believe it but she told me she hopes he sees her in the bikini shoot, she won't tell me because she's embarrassed." "Really, now which way is this shoot?" "Oh it's right over… wait a minute why do you want to know where the shoot is?" Naruto realized he didn't think that question through and needed an excuse or he get busted. "Oh I just want to see if it's true and ask her myself." Sakura with her arms crossed thought about whether she should believe Naruto or not. But she knew Naruto was interested in her so she bought it. "Okay knock yourself out, I have to find that punk who thinks he's smarter than me." Sakura walked away leaving Naruto confused and relieved that he didn't get caught. Naruto now knowing which way the shoot was ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't miss Ino.

"Wonderful, keep it up darling your gorgeous!" Ino was up and posing like a professional and the other girls knew she had won. "Just perfect, cut you win no doubt. I'll go ahead and print out the pictures." Ino waled down with a triumphant smile and made her way to her dressing room but still wondering where Naruto was. **"Okay girl he probably got held up by something." **"I wish he was there, I wanted him to see me." **"Well girl you can go to his apartment and give him a special one person show." **"What is wrong with you, I'm trying to get with but not that?" **"It was just a suggestion." **"I creep myself out sometimes." Ino walked into her dressing room to switch her clothes, just as she grabbed her shirt she got the shock of her life. "Nice to know you wanted me to see you Ino." Ino jumped and quickly looked around trying to find where the voice came from. "Up here." Ino looked up to see her blonde crush leaning on the wall of the dressing room with a sly smile. "What are you talking about you knucklehead?" Naruto got off the wall and walked towards Ino and stopped two feet in front of her. "I heard everything you said, so when did you start liking me?" Ino blushed now knowing she had been caught. **"Kiss him, he's right there!" **"Will you shut up!" "Well first off I need to know if it's true that you like me?" "To be honest, yes. It happened when I saw you in your work outfit, I never did really look you over." "Then I should tell you the same, I fell for you when we danced." Naruto smiled and laughed to himself at the moment. "What's so funny?" "I want to know what's embarrassing about liking a knucklehead?" "So she told you?" "Pretty much." Ino grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. "Listen close and well, your my knucklehead now." **"Heck yes he's mine, mine, mine, mine!"** Ino jerked Naruto's lips to hers as both sat there and kissed each other deeply, the kiss didn't end until they needed air. "I like being your knucklehead." **"Wow what a kisser!"** "I thought you would now what do you want to do?" "We could tell everyone including Sakura and watch her freak out." Ino smiled deviously thinking of a plan. "I got an idea and it will mess with her big time." "All right what's the plan?" Ino whispered in Naruto's ear telling him the plan and he loved it and agreed. Naruto walked out to tell the gang to meet him at Hooter's where Ino worked at. Ino ran home to get into her outfit, so everyone would be even more shocked. In an hour everyone was at Hooter's wondering what the surprise Naruto had in store for them was. That's how he got everyone to come by telling them he had a huge announcement and surprise for everyone.

The redhead that was Ino's friend got everyone's attention so that Naruto and Ino could pull off their plan and stun everyone. Neither of them liked the idea of just telling everyone so they would do it in their style. "May I have your attention please, we have a brand new couple in the house and they would like to perform for everyone." Shikamaru was smiling since he already knew what it was. Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Tsunade had come to see Naruto's surprise. "Please give a warm welcome to Naruto Uzamaki and Ino Yamanaka!" Everyone just took a spit take since they were taking a drink right when the announcement was said. "What!" Everyone yelled as Naruto and Ino walked towards each other. The song "Waling on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves played with the gang still speechless. Ino started walking around Naruto with a smile. "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door. Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down." Naruto put his hands around Ino's waist where he started dancing elegantly like last time. A mix of Tango and Salsa as the two danced in perfect rhythm. "'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around. Now I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! And don't it feel good!" Naruto slid Ino under him where she was in front of Sakura. She then stuck out her tongue to tease her rival. "And don't it feel good." Naruto pulled Ino back to him where again she walked around him waiting for the right time. Ino put Naruto hands on her waist and sway her side to side. " I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true. But I just can't spend my whole life just-a waiting for you." Naruto took over yet again and started showing off to get to everyone. "I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, 'cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay." Naruto swung Ino around where she landed on her feet, she looked over at Sakura knowing it was getting to her. Ino walked up to Naruto and the real twirling of the mixed up dance started. Ino ended up with her back behind Naruto with his hands around her waist. "Now I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! And don't it feel good! Hey, alright now and don't it feel good! And don't it feel good!" Ino laid her head down on Naruto's should like she did when she sang "Sway". "Walking on sunshine, walking on sunshine. I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real! I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real! I'm on sunshine baby, oh yeah! I'm on sunshine baby." Ino was finished as Naruto turned her around face to face as she sang the last line. Now I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! I'm walking on sunshine, whooa! And don't it feel good." Ino winked at Naruto when she sang the ending part of the last line. With the song done Ino pulled Naruto into a kiss which he happily returned. The whole place burst into applause for the new couple the gang got up to congratulate them except Sakura and Shikamaru.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked absolutely stunned. "Naruto got a girlfriend, it doesn't seem like much happened but since he's been chasing around the same girl his whole life it is about time for him to move on." Shikamaru smiled while Sakura admitted she was happy for them.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Well by request of a fan of mine I decided to make them both admit it at the same time. And this isn't the end, now the story will continue and you get to watch Naruto and Ino's relationship grow."

Eddie: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a baby carriage."

Chris: "Eddie not the right time, you'll spoil the surprise."

Eddie: "Amigo the camera is still on."

Chris: "Please forget that last part and stay awesome!"

Eddie: "Adios amigo's!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: "Guess who! I'm back and ready to rock!"

Eddie: "Amigo's wonderful to see you all again."

Chris: "Agreed now you all sit back because I have a favor to ask all of you at the end."

()()()()()()()()

It has been a week since Naruto and Ino started dating and no one expected the effect it had on the village. Everyone kept talking wondering how long it would last. Naruto had recently started helping Ino with her training, in just that short week she could beat Sakura no problem when they practiced and fought. Sakura didn't like how Ino could beat her but that only made her more determined to surpass her rival. Naruto had learned recently he was going to become Hokage after Tsunade stepped down. But that wasn't going to happen for awhile.

Naruto still in bed sleeping earned a free day for working so hard and you can already guess what he's spending it doing. His girlfriend was on her way to see him since he had the day off, she knocked on the door waiting for an answer. But she didn't get one. "Naruto, are you asleep again?" Naruto opened his sleepy eyes thinking he heard something. "Naruto open the door or do I have to kick it down again?" Naruto eyes shot open as he ran for the door and opened it. Ino eyed him up and down. "I think you forgot something." Naruto realized now he was in his boxers and T-shirt. "Sorry I didn't want to pay for another door." Ino walked in wondering how long he was planning on sleeping. Naruto closed the door behind her and followed. Ino sat down on the couch and waited for an explanation. "Ino seriously, now?" "Either that or I can read your mind again, Kyuubi doesn't want anything to do with me so I start talking." Naruto remembered last time she went in there, it was just to see what it was like but Kyuubi didn't like how she could hurt him in there without being touched herself. "Fine I was sleeping, but with the work Grandma Tsunade keeps giving me I haven't managed to get any sleep." "I'll ask her to give you a break mostly because I'm the only one allowed to over work you." "Funny Ino." "But the missions she keeps giving you is probably why we haven't been able to spend time together." "Yeah that's it all right, I need a break." Ino got up from the couch and opened the door to leave. "Oh come to my house in an hour, my Dad wants to meet you." "Okay." With that said Ino closed the door and was off, Naruto decided to go back to sleep until it was time to go.

In exactly an hour Naruto walked over to Ino's house and knocked on the door. Inochi Ino's father opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "The hero of the leaf huh?" "Yes sir." Inochi decided to allow Naruto to enter although Naruto heard some things Inochi would do to some of his interrogations. Both headed for the living room where Naruto sat on the couch and Inochi sat in a louge. "So how have you been treating her?" "Honestly like a princess pretty much." Princess, wow the irony, Inochi thought. "Has she been good, done nothing bad?" "Yes sir nothing, that I know of." "Good, now I might as well tell you that if you try anything, your dead." He seriously thinks he can beat me, even though he can invade my mind, that dumb fox will take care of that, Naruto thought. "Yes sir." "Daddy you better not be pestering my date again." Both looked over to the stairway to see Ino giving her Dad a cold stare. "No Ino I was just asking him questions." "Yeah like if I did anything bad to her, what was running through your mind?" Naruto said cockily. "Shut it you little." "Ahem, Daddy we've talked about this. We agreed you would stop asking my boyfriend's questions like that." "Yeah Daddy." Naruto mocked again. "Your pushing it kid!" "Naruto stop messing with Daddy." "Now her I will listen to." "At least he can do that." Ino sighed knowing her father and Naruto wouldn't get along well. "Will you two just get along while I make dinner?" Both looked at each other and shook their heads no at the same time. "There has to be something you both like, come up with something or I'll make you." Both of the hard headed males didn't like the sound of that and started thinking. "I got an idea, fell like fighting?" Inochi smiled and agreed. Both were outside in seconds and ready to roll to see who was the best.

"Bring it on old man." "You're going to regret this." Inochi started making hand signs but with Naruto's training he read them and knew it was Mind Crush. Naruto moved and summoned four Shadow Clones and had four of them grab each of Inochi's limbs. Inochi for once in his life couldn't do a thing about it and was at the mercy of someone else. "I'll admit kid your good, really good if you could do this to me." Naruto dispelled his clones and shook hands with Inochi admitting it was fun. "Mr. Yamanaka trust me when I say I've risked my life enough times for someone I care for. Ino isn't any different." Inochi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kid, your just the man she needs." "Thanks, that means a lot." "Good now let's go eat I'm sure she's done now." Naruto nodded as he and Inochi walked back inside to eat. The rest of the night went on very well no problems and Naruto got along with Inochi. Until told her Dad what she planned on doing.

"Daddy please don't get mad but I think I'll stay the night at Naruto's place." Inochi's eyes widened at the statement. "Princess I don't really like that idea." "Daddy you can trust Naruto plus if anyone's going to try anything it will probably be me." Inochi thought about it and after more begging from Ino he agreed. So Ino stayed the night at Naruto's, Naruto didn't know why but he was nervous. He had never been nervous around her before so why would be now? He found out that night whenever Ino did infact try something but it was just a tease for him. And surprise to her he didn't take advantage, she knew right then and there she had the perfect guy.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Wonder what she tried?"

Eddie: "Have fun amigo's for the next chapter involves a mission where the relationship becomes bumpy."

Chris: "Can the blonde duo overcome their problem?"

Eddie: "Nobody knows what happens when Ino sees for herself the terror of the Fox when it's released and takes over."

Chris: "You weren't supposed to tell them that Eddie."

Eddie: "Sorry it keeps them reading."

Chris: "Good point, stay awesome!"

Eddie: "Adios amigo's!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chirs: "Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here it is and I hope you all like it."

Eddie: "Yes amigo's we're terribly sorry, ever since Chris got a lady friend he's been occupied."

Chris: "Eddie you're not supposed to tell them that!"

Eddie: "Sorry amigo, enjoy the show."

()()()()()()()()

Naruto as of now was giving chase to Ino who was storming off towards the village after their scary mission. She was scared to death seeing what Naruto had hidden inside of him, of course she already knew about but never saw it up close. The rouge ninja had use some kind of gen jutsu making Naruto think she had died, it triggered the Kyubbi's rage. Naruto had finally caught up with er and grabbed her right arm.

"Let me go!"

"Ino please I'm sorry, I thought you were."

Ino stopped pulling hearing the comment, he cared so much it shocked her. Seeing his anger over her being gone, being dead. She still remembered his face after seeing she was okay, he reverted immediately. No pain or scars he was untouched by the transformation. The rouge was killed by the Kyubbi and the two returned home. Niether speaking a word the whole way until they reached the gate.

"I love you Ino, please don't leave? I don't want to be alone again, not again."

Naruto had dropped to his knees and let go of her hand. Ino recalled how Naruto had been alone and single for most of his life, never finding someone to return his love. His loyalty, his trust, someone he could spend the rest of his life with. Ino got down on her knees and lifted his head to they were eye to eye.

"You really love me don't you?"

"Yes, more than anyone. I can't lose you, I'm sorry."

Naruto was on the verge of tears and Ino felt guilty about the way she acted. I mean he thought she was killed of course he would be enraged. Ino knew she was his trigger now and his love, she loved the blonde knucklehead no question.

"I love you Naruto, today you showed me."

Ino brought his lips to hers for a kiss, he happily returned her kiss with all the passion he could muster up. Soon the two broke their lip lock and stood up. Ino hugged Naruto and said she loved him again before saying she wanted to spend the night at his place. He agreed of course not wanting to be alone after a event like this, so Naruto carried her bridal style to his apartment where she spent the night and gave him a "token" of her love that would last forever.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Hope you all enjoyed it, emotional I know."

Eddie: "And if any of you amigo's want to see who Chris's girlfriend is tune into the next chapter of Sarispy56's House of Awesome."

Chris: "Eddie!"

Eddie: "Come on amigo it's your big moment, why not celebrate?"

Chris: "I know, but you don't have to announce it."

Eddie: "Yes I do, tune in because I'll also arrive soon in the show."

Chris: "Thank you for that Eddie, thanks for reading folks. And stay Awesome!"


End file.
